<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Matter of PRIDE by Redamber79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235348">A Matter of PRIDE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79'>Redamber79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cas' Dombrow, Condoms, Dental Dams, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Character(s), Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Stoplight System</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas bump into each other, literally, at PRIDE. They spend some time getting to know each other, then decide to really get to know each other.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Matter of PRIDE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is shameless fluff and smut. That's it.</p>
<p>Thanks Banshee for Beta-ing, and thanks again to the_communist_unicorn for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was mildly drunk. Barely tipsy, really. Sure, Sam was along and would probably insist on driving home, but Dean was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thank you. At least right now he was. By the time evening rolled around, he’d probably be shitfaced, but whatever. It was Pride, and he was out, and having a good time. He grabbed another beer from a streetside vendor and downed half of it at one go, grinning at the spectacle that surrounded them. The street was full of music and people and floats and life. Looking around suddenly, he frowned, somehow having managed to lose track of his moose of a brother. Given that Sammy was nearing 6-foot 5, it seemed ridiculous that he could disappear in a crowd. But even so, given the number of feathered headdresses going past, Dean supposed it made sense. Spinning slowly in a circle, he took another drink of his beer, then finally spotted his brother as the sasquatch came up for air. Figuratively and literally. Sam’s hands were fisted in bright red hair, and as he straightened from a round of tonsil-hockey, Dean saw the tiny woman he’d been kissing. He knew her from somewhere… Holy shit, that was Sam’s medieval studies prof from last term. Dean edged closer, his eyes wide with curiosity, when he bumped into someone who was stepping backwards from the street to the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His beer slipped from his hand and he muttered a curse, turning to catch the man who was stumbling back against him. As his hand closed around a muscular bicep, Dean’s eyebrows rose. The blue checked button-down didn’t hide so much as hug a strong frame, with dark blue jeans stretching over thick thighs, and a shock of dark, tousled hair that looked like someone had been running their hands through it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s fingers itched. He let go of the man who turned to stare at Dean from behind dark aviators, his sharp jaw showing a five o’clock shadow at scarcely noon. Dean glanced back over at Sam and found him wrapped around his professor again--Rowena, that was her name--and he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, buddy, was just gonna interrupt my--nevermind. You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deep voice emerged from pink, chapped lips, and Dean fought back a whimper at the sex-rough sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Just nearly lost an eye to those feathers,” the man muttered, reaching up to pull his sunglasses from his face and rubbing at his eyes. As his hand dropped, Dean let out a soft gasp at the crystal blue eyes that now observed him curiously. The man’s gaze dropped to the red beer cup on the pavement and he glanced back to Dean apologetically. “Was that my fault? Let me buy you another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gorgeous guy buying him a beer at Pride? Dean was definitely up for that. He glanced over at Sam and saw he was still… preoccupied, and turned back to the stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that. I’m Dean, by the way,” he offered, holding out his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” the man rumbled, his hand engulfing Dean’s in a warm, strong grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You here with anyone, Cas?” Dean asked as they got back in line for the beer stand, and Cas nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few of us. It’s my brother’s first Pride since moving here, and I was hoping to keep him out of trouble, but that’s probably a lost cause with Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear that. My brother is currently making out with one of his profs from his last year at school, so…” He frowned as he spoke, thinking about the logistics of getting home from one of the busiest weekends in the city. Oh well, no getting drunk then, because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving Baby behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let me replace your beer anyway, and then I need to track down my friends,” Cas said with a reluctant smile, his gaze catching Dean’s and they stared at each other a long moment before the moving line jostled them forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah, I appreciate it.” They waited another ten minutes or so, chatting about the day, and Cas revealed that he was mostly there as support for his friends. Dean’s eyes fell to a pin he didn’t recognize on the blue checked shirt, but maybe it meant Cas was an ally? Not that he didn’t enjoy Pride, Cas continued, but the crowds tended to make him nervous and accident-prone. As they each collected a beer and Cas paid, he tripped and stumbled against Dean, only barely avoiding dousing them with beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See what I mean?” Cas muttered, licking his fingers and shaking the loose droplets of beer away. Dean watched his tongue flick out to catch a drop or two and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fuck, was that a tongue piercing?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whimpered, and Cas gave him another curious look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like I’ve been ditched, but you go find your friends.” Dean looked around for Sam and Rowena, but even standing on the cement base of a lamppost to add to his height didn’t lend him any success in spotting them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me?” Cas asked, then looked surprised at his own offer, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Dean cleared his throat, trying to pretend he hadn’t leapt at the opportunity. “I mean, if I won’t be imposing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you don’t mind, but I’m hoping to use you as a buffer against some of the more aggressive types, Dean,” Cas confessed, and Dean hopped down from his perch on the lamppost with a flirty grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind at all, you can use me all you want,” he teased, and Cas grinned back at him, his gaze dropping to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind. First though, I gotta find a t-shirt vendor, it’s too damn hot for this thing…” Cas complained, tugging at the collar of his button-down shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, hot…” Dean mumbled at the flash of a tanned neck, glistening slightly with sweat. Cas looked back at him with an amused expression, then took his hand and tugged him down the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” he asked as Dean stumbled a few steps to catch up, and Dean smiled, though he could feel a blush climbing his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s Pride, right? Anyone with a problem can suck it. Before we go too far I’m gonna text Sammy though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freeing his hand and making sure Cas was waiting for him, he handed over his beer and pulled his cell from his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey bitch, that how you got that extra credit? See ya tomorrow, no sex on my car! I've still got the keys.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, he tucked his phone away and reached for his beer, deliberately brushing Cas’ fingers with his own. Cas gave him a warm smile and they each drained their beers, chucking their empty cups in a nearby trashcan before heading down the street with the flow of pedestrians.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun beat down on them and Cas slipped his sunglasses back on, his dark hair curling behind his ears with sweat. As Dean watched, enraptured, Cas unbuttoned a couple buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, revealing muscular forearms. Pulling at the collar of his Henley, Dean bit back a groan at the enticing flashes of skin. Dean dropped his gaze when he realized he’d been staring again, but followed closely as Cas wove easily through the crowd. For someone who said he wasn’t fond of them, he seemed remarkably at home, slipping through spaces that Dean didn’t think could contain his broad frame, but he followed nonetheless, sometimes setting a hand on Cas’ shoulder to keep from losing him in the teeming masses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Cas stopped in front of a booth and grinned, pulling a t-shirt from the display and holding it up to his chest. Nodding to himself, he paid for it and turned back to Dean. It happened so quickly Dean scarcely got a glimpse of the design, and then Cas was leading him further through the crowd around the scattered booths to a clear spot. Tossing the t-shirt to Dean for a moment, Cas proceeded to unbutton his shirt and strip it from his shoulders, drawing a soft moan from Dean as broad, tanned shoulders were revealed, along with a dark treasure trail and the tips of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>were those wings?</span>
  </em>
  <span> tattoos on his hips, wrapping around to his back. As Cas reached for his t-shirt, the glint of a piercing caught the sun and Dean positively whined at the barbells through each dusky nipple. Unthinking, he reached for Cas and turned him to see the tattoo, and gasped at the intricate rainbow wings covering his back and curving over his lower ribs to hug his hips, the lowest of the feathers disappearing into his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” Cas murmured, turning back to face him. “My shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Cas, you’re gorgeous!” Dean exclaimed, then groaned in embarrassment, rubbing a hand over his face to try to hide his rising blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled coyly though, and wrapped a hand around Dean’s wrist, tugging him closer. Dean’s heart-rate spiked as they were suddenly pressed chest to chest, and Cas’ blue eyes dominated his vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you think so. Still, my shirt? I don’t want a burn.” Numbly, Dean handed it over, and Cas pulled it over his head, the white fabric pulled taut over his biceps and chest in a way that made Dean’s mouth water. Then he glanced at the design and burst out laughing, meeting Cas’ proud smile with amusement. On the front of the shirt was a winking rainbow patterned bee, and the letters </span>
  <em>
    <span>LG</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>BEE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>TQ</span>
  </em>
  <span> were written above the large cartoon insect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it suits me,” Cas pouted as he tied his checked shirt around his waist, and Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you look adorable, and far too fucking sexy for my own good,” Dean muttered, and Cas met his eyes with a surprised look that quickly darkened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moulded his body to Dean’s, wrapping strong arms around his shoulders, his head cocked playfully to one side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That so?” he murmured, licking his lips slowly, and again Dean caught a glimpse of that tongue ring. Dean nodded and bent slowly, intending nothing more than a teasing brush of their lips, when someone bumped into Cas from behind, sending him crashing into Dean with a force that made him wince as their mouths and teeth crashed together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, fuck!” Dean swore, bringing a finger to his lips and checking for blood. “Watch it, pal!” he yelled at the short man behind Cas, who smirked up at him with flashing whiskey-gold eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt!” the man began, and Cas groaned, whirling to face the interloper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, I mentioned my brother Gabriel?” Cas tossed over his shoulder, and Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ belt loops and tugged him back against his body, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Cas froze for a moment then melted against him, and they watched as a lovely, dark-complected woman wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s waist, a tall, handsome man stepping to his side on the right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cassie, meet Kali and Baldur. I’m gonna head out… don’t wait up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, don’t call me Cassie, secondly, we came with Balthazar and Meg, did you ditch them too?” Cas demanded, and Dean was glad not to be on the receiving end of that disapproving tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meg found a redhead to make out with and said not to look for her for two days, and last time I saw Balthazar, he was being carried off quite happily by a group of leather daddies. He was bragging about his plans for a ménage à twelve when they joined the parade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously as he spoke, and Dean felt more than saw an eyeroll of epic proportions which sent Cas’ head back on his shoulder. Not one to pass up on a golden opportunity, he nibbled on Cas’ earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just us, then?” he murmured softly in Cas’ ear, and felt a shiver run through his muscled frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Gabriel!” Cas gasped, dropped his head back on Dean’s shoulder as Dean nuzzled at his throat. The short man’s mischievous laughter rang around them, but Dean scarcely noticed as Cas wormed around in his arms, his body brushing against Dean’s in the tight press of people, and his hands sliding down Dean’s spine to slip into his back pockets. Pulling Dean roughly closer, Cas tilted his chin up in clear demand and Dean bent to kiss him, careful of his sore lip. A moment later he forgot all about the lingering ache as Cas’ mouth opened and his tongue traced feather-light over Dean’s lips, and Dean let them part eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed lazily, their hands roaming over each other perhaps more eagerly than the public eye should have allowed, but as they broke apart to catch their breath, Cas’ broad, gummy smile made it all worth it. Pulling Cas back into another kiss, Dean clutched his hands in his dark hair, pulling him closer and making him whine as he tugged the soft locks gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, tell me you live nearby… or have a car, or something…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got a car, and I live about twenty minutes away. Are we doing this?” he asked breathlessly as Cas mouthed at his throat, then groaned as another bump from the crowd sent their bodies together, where he could feel the beginning of an impressive hard-on against his thigh. “Oh fuck, okay. Yeah, we’re definitely doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in for another kiss, keeping this one quick and light, and dragged Cas back the way they’d come, fighting the flow of the crowd. Dean ducked down a side street away from the parade route at first opportunity to follow a side street. They quickly walked back to the parking garage where he'd pay dearly to park his beloved Baby. Making short work of the stairs up to the fourth level where Baby was parked, Dean led Cas by the hand to the sleek black Impala.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas whistled. “Wow. She’s a beauty,” he crooned, and Dean grinned with pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I just fell in love with you,” he teased. Cas’ eyes flew to his in shock then relaxing as Dean’s teasing expression registered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what it takes? A few kisses and I compliment your car?” Cas asked lightly, and Dean shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a simple man,” Dean drawled, and Cas tugged him closer for a slow, languorous kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, no handcuffs?” Cas teased as they drew apart, and Dean guffawed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any, and since we’re going to my place, and I don’t think you’ve got any on you in jeans that tight… we’ll have to pass on those.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas crowded Dean against Baby’s side and slid his hands up Dean’s chest. “This time,” he murmured darkly, and Dean whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I can get behind that,” he whispered, his voice cracking, and Cas raised an imperious brow. Dean felt his knees go weak and leaned back against Baby for a moment before turning and unlocking the car. “We gettin’ outta here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas slipped into the passenger seat and relaxed against the leather, looking completely at home as Dean slid behind the wheel. He pulled out of the parking spot and drove down the ramp to street level, paid the ludicrous fee to get his car out of the garage, and headed away from downtown. The drive back to his place took closer to thirty minutes thanks to traffic near the city core, but Dean kept his eyes on the road despite the way Cas was teasing his long, broad fingers up and down the nape of Dean’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled up to Dean's small century home, and Cas followed him to the door, crowding against his back and kissing his neck as Dean fumbled with the keys. Finally getting the door unlocked, Dean pushed his way into the house and tugged Cas in behind him, turning to kiss him deeply. Cas plundered his mouth, his tongue flicking against his lip then over his teeth, his hands grasping at Dean’s hair. Dean moaned softly at the passionate onslaught, his hands roaming over Cas' back and digging into the soft cotton of his new t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pushed Dean further into his home, backing him against a wall and pinning him effortlessly with his broad frame, despite being a couple of inches shorter. Dean whimpered at the deliciously helpless feeling, tilting his head back against the wall and groaning as Cas immediately attacked his throat, sucking and biting marks up the column to his earlobe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Cas… how're--</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit--</span>
  </em>
  <span>how're we doin' this? Wait, wait, bedroom. C'mon." Dean pushed Cas back by a scarce inch and tugged him along to the stairs. There Cas pinned him against a wall again, seemingly too impatient to wait as his hands drifted down to cup Dean's ass roughly, palming each cheek in his big hands. He groaned against Dean's lips, rocking his hips in a slow grind that pulled a gasp from Dean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean, you've got the greatest, most perfect ass," Cas growled against his ear. "I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you with my tongue until you're begging for my cock."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean answered the only way he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow they made it upstairs, though Cas' button down and Dean's Henley were lost on the stairs, Cas' t-shirt hitting the banister and sliding down to the newel post at the bottom of the stairs. Dean's belt hit the floor a moment later, and Cas' hands slipped into the back of his jeans, grabbing his ass and pulling him tightly against his body. Cas froze for a moment, then groaned, kissing Dean deeply, passionately, and Dean responded in kind, guessing Cas' brain had just registered the lace under his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me see, I wanna see," Cas growled and Dean's knees went weak. He pulled back and hauled Cas down the hall to his bedroom, then shoved him over on his bed. Bending to unlace his boots, Dean kicked them free then slowed deliberately, letting his fingers tease over his fly and watching as Cas' eyes darkened with anticipation and arousal. Cas' own hand slipped down his chest and over a sharp hip bone to palm his cock, rubbing and tugging through his jeans as Dean's mouth watered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean undid the button on his jeans then dragged down the zipper as slowly as was humanly possible, though the vibrations against his cock were torturous.  He bit his lip, teasing his tongue over the kiss-swollen flesh, and he turned, turning his turning his  back to Cas and glancing over his shoulder as he slowly tugged his jeans down his ass. Deep blue eyes watched him hungrily, leaning back on his elbows, his hair giving him that just fucked look though they’d barely started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You taking those off? Or are you just going to tease me?” Cas asked huskily and Dean grinned, letting his jeans fall from his bowed legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is teasing an option?” he flirted, and Cas gave him a crooked, feral smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, I know what to do with brats. Are you a brat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tugged his jeans off his feet and stalked closer to the bed, climbing up to straddle Cas’ knees and bent to kiss him slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When it suits me,” he murmured against Cas’ lips, then jumped as one of Cas’ hands landed with a sharp smack against his ass. He whimpered. “Oh, Jesus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s Castiel. Do you need a safe word?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends, how far is this going?” Dean asked coyly, and Cas spanked him again, light and teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be able to sit tomorrow. Maybe not comfortably. But that won’t be just because of the spanking…” Cas mused, and Dean’s eyes dropped to the prominent bulge behind his fly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need a safe word then. We’re green.” Cas’ eyes flashed hungrily, and Dean bent to kiss him again, more forcefully this time. “Gonna spank my ass before you rail me into the mattress?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, and Dean grinned. They’d been handing them out like candy at Pride, he had one in his jeans as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you want? Want me to paint your ass red before I fuck you?” Cas growled, and Dean whimpered again, shifting forward to grind against Cas’ denim-clad cock. Letting his hands speak for him, Dean trailed his fingers down Cas’ chest, lightly toying with each nipple piercing and making Cas groan underneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, you said you were gonna eat me out, too,” Dean reminded him, drawing his hands down Cas’ stomach to play with his fly, then stretched languorously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me you’ve got lube...” Cas purred, his voice even deeper, and Dean felt his cock twitch behind the bright pink lace. Cas’ eyes dropped to stare at Dean’s groin and licked his lips, as though he could already taste him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean dropped to kiss him softly, then reached over to the nightside table. Fishing around in the drawer, he retrieved two bottles of lube and a dental dam and passed them over. “Strawberry or unflavoured?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grabbed the strawberry lube and rolled Dean suddenly, making him yelp as the room spun. Grinning down at Dean, he bent and nibbled at his throat, then kissed his way down his chest, over his stomach, and nosed at the lace panties. Dean bent his head to watch, captivated by the ocean blue eyes that watched his every move. Cas nuzzled at the lace gently, then his broad palms engulfed Dean’s hips and drew the panties down his legs, still never taking his eyes from Dean’s face. Dean rubbed a hand down his chest and pinched his nipple, his back arching under the pleasure-pain sensation. Cas’ eyes were dark with arousal as he watched, and he settled in between Dean’s bowed legs as though they were made to accommodate him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas held Dean's eyes for a long, heated moment, then slowly, as though his gaze were a touch that he didn't dare let miss an inch, his eyes roved down Dean's chest. His hands rested on Dean's thighs, caressing slowly, teasing them further apart until Dean was spread wide open, on display for him. Dean felt vulnerable, and yet the lust on Cas' face made him feel powerful as well. Cas wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> so badly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas edged closer, blowing a hot breath over his exposed hole, and Dean let out a tremulous whine. A moment later he jumped, and Cas chuckled quietly against his skin, having dropped a tender kiss against his taint. There was a brief rustling as Cas opened the dental dam, then a cool sensation as it was placed over his hole, slick with lube. Cas' hands snuck underneath Dean's thighs and wrapped around his hips to pin him down, while his shoulders pressed his legs further apart. After a moment of breathless anticipation, Cas bent his head and his sinfully hot, wickedly talented tongue was teasing over his rim. Dean whimpered, trying to roll his hips down for more pressure, but Cas eased back, keeping the contact feather-light. Dean reached down and tugged on Cas' hair, trying to direct him where he wanted him, and Cas lifted his head completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> need those handcuffs. I'll keep that in mind," he taunted, licking his lips briefly before diving back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time there was no teasing, no hesitation as he lapped over Dean's rim, his long tongue running in broad strokes over his hole. In short order Dean was writhing against his mouth, drawing in heaving breaths as Cas suddenly speared his tongue into him, the dam scarcely noticed. His cock was twitching against his stomach, smearing clear droplets over his skin, and Dean moaned as Cas sucked on his rim, the sensitive skin tingling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmf, Caaaaas," Dean moaned, petting his hands through the thick, dark hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmm?" Cas hummed against his taint, his deep blue eyes dancing with amusement and lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Cas, Cas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean gasped, earning him another hum of approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good boy," Cas murmured against his skin, then redoubled his efforts. His tongue plunged into Dean's hole and fingers teased over his sac, then Cas pulled away the dental dam and a well-lubed finger was pressing into him carefully. Dean bucked off the bed in surprise, as he hadn't even heard the click of the cap, but soon he was panting and twisting on the sheets, desperate and begging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More, more!" he pleaded, and Cas let out a low chuckle, teasing a second finger in a slow circle around his rim before pushing it in alongside the first. Dean moaned wantonly, his hips stirring restlessly, and he fisted his hands in Cas' hair. "Fuck, Cas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp slap to his ass made him gasp, and he buried his hands under his pillow instead, hanging on to the bottom of his headboard for dear life. A second slap made him cry out, the third had him wailing. Even as his voice got louder, each successive slap landed more firmly, Cas' broad palm rubbing over his cheeks to soothe away the burn. Or maybe to rub the pain in, because with each strike and caress, Dean's body burned hotter, his cock leaking profusely from the tip as he fought to lie still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After fifteen strikes he was floating. At twenty, the familiar room was in a soft haze, and he moaned quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please…" he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean?" Cas called, the blows against his tender skin finally pausing. "Colour?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave an odd, hiccuping laugh, his smile feeling strange on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there a better colour than green? I'm that colour," he promised, gazing down at his lover. "Mmm… maybe blue? I like blue." he mumbled, staring into Cas' eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled softly then crawled up the bed, kissing Dean gently. He tasted of the strawberry lube and of himself, and Dean chased that intoxicating mix even as his hands trembled at Cas' fly. A moment later Cas was pressing his hands down onto his pillow, then he undid his own fly and squirmed his way out of his jeans, kicking them to one side until they hit  the floor with a heavy </span>
  <em>
    <span>whump.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In just his boxers, Cas bent and kissed Dean again, slowly, leisurely, his hands roaming over Dean in a slow caress. Dean relaxed further under his touch, feeling safe and secure under the other man's hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You gonna fuck me, Cas?" Dean murmured, and Cas gave him a slow, devilish grin before rutting his hips lightly against Dean's. The cotton of his boxers were rough against his cock and Dean moaned, softly at first, then louder when he felt the wet spot at the tip of Cas' cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas made out with him lazily, all urgency gone from his actions as he slowly wound Dean up again with light touches and teasing caresses. Finally, Dean was squirming despite the fire in his ass, hooking his legs around Cas' waist and lifting his hips to rut down against Cas' cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Cas, fuck me, please!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smirked. "As you wish," he murmured, then shimmied out of his boxers and sat back on his feet to roll on the condom. Pouring more lube into his hand, he slicked his cock, then wrapped his hand around Dean's cock. Tugging on him once or twice to spread the lube, Cas wiped his hand on the sheet and lined up. "Ready?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean whined, reaching for his lover and sliding his hands down his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhhhh, sweetheart, I'm right… here." With a final word, Cas slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle and buried himself to the hilt, shuddering above Dean as he clutched at Dean's hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Move, c'mon, fuck me!" Dean ordered, and Cas snapped his hips sharply, once, before drawing out completely and making Dean whine at the loss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did I say about brats?" Cas chastised, and Dean flashed him a cocky little smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That you'd fuck me," Dean said with a smirk, earning himself a bite to his throat just the right side of too much, and he moaned, knowing Cas was leaving marks. “Marking your territory, Cas?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas drove into him again with a quick thrust, and Dean moaned happily. “Call me Castiel,” he ordered, and Dean nodded frantically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Castiel, please, fuck me!” he pleaded, and Cas seemed to snap, driving into him again and again, pistoning his hips wildly. Dean’s breath left him in a series of whining grunts, each exhalation higher than the last as he tried to keep up. His hands clutched at Cas’ back and slid up into his hair, his arms pulled Cas closer and Dean kissed him soundly, until they were panting against each other’s mouths. Cas pulled out suddenly and flipped Dean onto his stomach effortlessly, sending a swoop of arousal through his gut at being manhandled so easily. Cas pulled him back to stand on his knees and Dean moaned, expecting him to drive back back in. Instead, Cas bent and flicked his tongue over Dean’s balls, and Dean squirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large, gentle hand caressed over his sore ass, then planted on his lower back and pushed him down into the pillows, his ass high in the air. Dean melted into the comfort, and wiggled his ass teasingly, earning himself a swift slap to his already burning skin. He moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are a brat,” Cas whispered, knee-walking closer and teasing at his hole with his cock. Dean rocked his hips back to try to take him in, but Cas merely swayed with him, keeping just the right distance to avoid slipping inside again. “Whatever shall I do with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Cas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please, fuck me, need that fat cock!” Dean begged, and Cas rewarded him by sliding into him with a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This what you want?” he growled, snapping his hips sharply, and Dean wailed, his body lighting up as Cas nailed his prostate in a ruthless thrust. His hands clenched in the pillow for a moment, then he was reaching back and pulling his cheeks apart, letting Cas get deeper with each push, his rim tingling, nerves afire as Cas drove into him again and again. Every second thrust of Cas’ hips drove his cock over Dean’s prostate, making him cry out and tremble, and his cock was aching where it hung heavy between his legs. He longed to wrap a hand around it, but when he started to reach for it, Cas grabbed his hands and locked them together behind his back, holding both wrists in one large hand. His other hand slapped Dean’s ass again, and Dean jerked under the blow, his body tightening as the pain/pleasure signals in his brain crossed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel, please, harder, fuck me harder!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave him what he wanted, grasping his hip with one hand and pistoning into him hard and fast, until Dean was mewling underneath him, his breath sobbing out of his lungs. The heavy slap of Cas’ thighs against his ass stung, and the sound of their fucking filled the room, sweat and sex mingling in the air until Dean was high on it. Cas released his wrists but Dean didn’t dream of moving his hands, keeping them against his lower back as Cas grabbed his shoulder to drive into him harder, sweat dripping to spatter over Dean’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna come on my cock, sweetheart?” Cas panted, thrusting deep and rolling those sinful hips in a seductive grind. Dean keened out his pleasure, his nerves singing, a molten ball of heat coiling hotter and tighter in his core until he thought he was going to scream. “That’s it, Dean, come for me, come on, come for me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas drove into him a half a dozen more times and Dean did, screaming Cas’ name into the pillow and sobbing for breath, tears leaking from his eyes as his pleasure overwhelmed him completely. As his body tightened around Cas’ cock, Cas grunted with approval, then drew back, whipping off the condom and jacking himself with quick, sharp tugs until he came over Dean’s ass, marking him and claiming him. One large hand rubbed in the spunk as Cas groaned in approval, and Dean all but purred at the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas fell onto the bed at his side and Dean squirmed closer, trying to avoid the wet spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck. We are so doing that again,” Dean breathed against Cas’ shoulder, and Cas pulled him over his chest and dropped a gentle kiss into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely. Maybe after a shower?” he suggested, his eyes soft and warm as he glanced down at Dean, and Dean grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not in the shower?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shower sex is overly complicated. Shower blowjobs are acceptable though,” Cas offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe in a bit. First though, move over, I’m still in the wet spot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled gently and wormed sideways, pulling Dean with him as he moved. He bent and kissed Dean softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to break it to you, Dean, but at the moment, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wet spot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas rolled them suddenly and pinned Dean, one imperious brow raised in challenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to earn a punishment?” he growled softly, and Dean melted, surrendering completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you want to punish me, Castiel,” he purred, and watched smugly as Cas’ eyes darkened again. A moment later his mouth was being plundered in a deep and desperate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Cas murmured against his lips as he broke the kiss, and Dean’s head spun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best Pride ever.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love Destiel?  Over 18? Join us on Discord's <a href="https://discord.gg/rUFErcY"> Profound Bond </a> server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>